When attempting to execute a transaction, access a function, or perform an action, a user may be required to present one or more authentication credentials to continue or complete execution. Currently, sight-impaired users have few options for authentication and may require auditory means for authentication. Furthermore, musically-inclined users have limited authentication options that include music or enable users to input rhythmic patterns. Clearly, there is a need to authenticate users based on a plurality of rhythmic inputs.